1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and more particularly to an image forming device for detecting data loss in an image when reading and printing the image, a method of forming an image, and a recording medium storing a control program for controlling the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly practiced to read and print an image with a multifunction machine such as an MFP at home, at the office, and the like. During printing, various kinds of image processing for improving image quality are performed, and a preview of image data is displayed so that a user can check a printed result in advance. The user can check the contents, quality and the like of an image by looking at this displayed preview, to determine whether or not to perform printing.
When a preview of image data is displayed as described above, occurrence of data loss in the image data may not be noticed only with the display on a display unit. In particular, if image data with data loss is printed when accuracy of image data is demanded, an output result desired by a user may not be obtained.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-129043 describes a method of detecting data loss by detecting occurrence of a bit error.
However, the method described in the above publication detects data loss based on whether or not there is structural loss in a file constituting image data, and cannot detect data loss when there is no structural loss in the file and there is loss in an image itself included in the image data. For example, this method cannot detect data loss that occurs due to a reading error when a document is read in a multifunction machine or the like. This method cannot detect data loss in an image itself, either, when a document with a sticky note attached on it is read by a scanner or the like.